Whatever You Do
by SkyUnderSeige
Summary: The last thing Roxas would ever do again was close his eyes, "Whatever you do, Roxy," A pain filled voice heaved, "Don't open your eyes." AU AkuRoku


_A/N:_ Hey, everyone! Welcome to my first posted AkuRoku fic! I just love this pairing to death, it's just great. Well, anyways I hope you enjoy it. Read it and maybe drop a review for me? Reviews are love. Enjoy, everyone!

_Disclaimer: _I cannot claim the right to any sexy redheads, blonds, silverettes, or brunettes.

* * *

"Whatever you do, Roxy," Axel muttered," Don't open your eyes."

Roxas's brow furrowed, "Don't open...my eyes?" His eyelids fluttered a little, opening to reveal a slant of blue, "Why can-?"

"Don't!" Axel growled, his hand flying up to cover blue eyes, "Close them. Please, Roxy, keep them closed."

Roxas frowned, "Why?!" He cried, his hand coming up to wrap around Axel's wrist, "Why can't I? God dammit, Axel!"

Axel leaned forward and Roxas shuddered when cool breath fanned his ear, "Roxy. I'm going to trust you. Don't open your eyes." Roxas felt his head bob once in response, his body trapped between a wall and the redhead's body, "Good," The redhead muttered, removing his hands from the blonde's closed eyelids to underneath the others shirt. Axel's soft fingertips traced the defined muscles there, dragging a soft moan from the smaller boy.

Axel smirked and brought his hips forward to collide with the blonde's in a slow grind. Roxas's head flew back, then fell forward, his half lidded eyes meeting green.

Axel froze. He smiled sadly, his eyes turning soft, "I told...you not to." He stilled, his hand coming up to brush strands of hair out of blue eyes, "I love you, Roxy."

Roxas woke with a start. His chest heaved wildly, his cheeks flushed. A bead of sweat rolled down from his temple down to his jawline, his eyes closing sadly. He took a deep breath, separating fiction from reality in his mind.

"Whatever you do," Roxas repeated slowly, "Don't open your eyes." Blue eyes cast down sadly, he remembered, _Axel was dead._

* * *

_Axel laughed, his green eyes flickering to blue then back to the road, "Chill Roxy, Demyx was only having alittle fun."_

_Roxas glared, "Yeah, fun at my expense." His cheeks puffed out slightly in his anger, before turning his eyes to the road, "Just keep your eyes on the road."_

_"C'mon, Roxy, don't be mad."_

_He glanced over and met amused green eyes, "Just watch the road."_

_Axel grinned, his eyes turning to the road, "Aye, aye, Roxy-baby!"_

_Silence consumed the car. The only outstanding noises were the sounds of the cars racing past them, their tires squealing on the pavement. Axel shifted uncomfortably when the silence drifted on._

_"Hey, Rox-"  
"Road."  
"Yeah, bu-"  
"Road."  
"Rox-"_

_"Axel," Roxas glared at the green eyes peering at him, "Keep your eyes on the frikin' road. Do you want to end up in a car accident?"_

_"No, but I just wanted to tell you something," Axel muttered, his eyes never leaving the side of Roxas's face, " I lo-"_

_"Axel!" Roxas screamed suddenly, his blue eyes widening in fear, "Watch...fuck! Watch the road!"_

_Axel's eyes widened in response to the blonde's scream. His eyes whipped to the front, his hand tightening automatically on the wheel. "Shit!" Wildly, he yanked the wheel to the left, the car spinning out, away from the car racing towards them._

_Roxas shut his eyes tightly. Everything seemed to slow, he vaguely heard the crunch of metal colliding, tires squealing, smelled burning rubber, and felt a huge weight deposit itself on his lap. He felt shattered pieces of glass graze his cheeks, then everything seemed to move twice as fast._

_The weight in his lap shifted, and he slowly opened his eyes. "Don't," A low, pain filled voice filled his ears as a cold hand pressed over his eyes, "Whatever you do, Roxy," The voice heaved, "Don't open your eyes."_

_Roxas felt his heart jump. "A-axel..." He swallowed thickly, "Why..." He whispered, unhurt other than the scratches on his cheeks, "Why, Axel?"_

_"Just...don't."_

_A impatient noise made itself known in the back of the blonde's throat, and his hand came up and grasped Axel's wrist, ripping it away from his face, faintly he heard Axel's breath catch, as he opened his eyes. The blonde froze. His eyes that were glued to the redhead's body, were uncharacteristically wide. Slowly, as if afraid of something, his eyes travelled the redheads body that was sprawled across the center console and ultimately his lap. He felt his breath catch._

_Axel's leg and back seemed to be bent at an awkward angle, and he had bones sticking up in places Roxas was sure weren't supposed to be there. Many gash wounds covered the redheads body, the one most severe seemed to originate from his lower back._

_Blood. Roxas cringed. It was everywhere._

_And he was pretty sure he didn't need to ask to be sure Axel had jumped over the console and risked himself to save him._

_A cold hand was suddenly at his cheek, "Don't cry, Roxy..." Axel's thumb brushed his cheek, "I told...you not to look."_

_Roxas's body shivered violently, "A-axel..." His own hand came up and wiped away his tears, cringing as salt entered his cuts. His other hand reached down and grabbed the redheads' hand. Roxas's other hand came down from his face to caress the others'. Axel flinched as the blonde's hand came into contact._

_"W-why did you..?"_

_Axel groaned painfully as his body shifted, "It's simple, Roxy..."_

_Roxas let his left hand travel lightly over the other's chest, his eyes watering more, "Why..?"_

_In the distance, an ambulance sounded, it's alarms blaring. Roxas jolted at the sound, his hand forming a fist on Axel's chest. Shakily, he ran his fingers through red locks, tangling slightly when he met dry blood, "Axel, I..."_

_His entire attention was focused directly on the man before him, it was only him and Axel...Tears pricked persistently at his eyes, "Axel, I ..."_

_And then it was like the spell had been broken. He could hear policemen and people yelling around them, until he felt arms under his, pulling him out of the car. His eyes went wide when his hand quickly lost it's grip on Axel's hand, who smiled softly._

_"Axel! Axel!" Roxas yelled, fighting aganist the hold of the officer, "Axel!" He struggled helplessly, as he was pulled away towards an ambulance, "Axel!"_

_"It's simple, Roxy," Axel called as his eyes fluttered down slowly, "I love you. Got it memorized?"_

_Roxas's eyes spilled more tears, as he was thrown into a nearby ambulance, "Axel!" He froze,then tried to run out of the car. He was stopped immediately and he glared, "Get the fuck out of my way!" He glanced back towards the car wreck, "Axel!"_

_And then, just before the ambulance doors shut in his face he saw Axel smile softly, and close his eyes, while he stood helpless as he watched the man he loved, body go limp and pale._

_Roxas's heart shattered in a million pieces._

* * *

Roxas's empty blue eyes stared lifelessly at the blanket sprawled across his lap, "It's been a whole year..." Silently, he yanked the blanket off his lap, sat up and headed into the bathroom. He came out half an hour later, the steam from the shower billowing out as he left.

He easily set himself into his daily routine : Wake up, shower, eat, go for a walk, eat, sleep. Everything went the way he wanted and exactly how he wanted. He even had it down to the hour. At eight o'clock, he woke up, went into the shower, and then made toast in his fantastic toaster that made perfect toast..._that really wasn't co-operating with him..._

A sudden knock at his door made him frown, his head whipping towards the general direction. He scowled, then glared at his toaster. He violently unplugged the appliance then shuffled his way to the door.

His hand found purchase around the door handle, then pulled, his features set in a scowl.

"Roooxaaaaass! Why are you always scowling? You need to smile more, even _Riku_ smiles more than you. C'mon, just alittle one, _puh- lease_?"

Roxas stared blankly in front of him. His left eye twitched in annoyance, and in a smooth arm movement he sent the door slamming closed. A loud smacking noise made Roxas's eyes narrow dangerously as they met an angry Riku's, he shifted and in a cool voice replied, "Go away. I don't particularly enjoy people standing unwelcome in my doorway."

Riku's eyes flashed, and he stood back, "People don't normally enjoy having doors slammed in their faces."

Sora flashed Riku a smile, then bounced over to Roxas, stepping into his house. Smiling, he leaned forwards, "Hey, _Roxy_."

Roxas flinched. Only Axel had ever been able to call him that and actually get away with it. Shifting his gaze to the brunette, he glared, "Don't call me that."

"Not a touchy subject is it?" Riku's sarcastic voice reached the blonde's ears.

Roxas ignored him in order to rub his temples harshly, "Sora, what do you want?"

Sora bought his finger up to his lips in a shush-ing gesture, "It's a secret!" He smiled, "But you gotta come with me to figure it out!" His hand reached out and grabbed hold of Roxas's, pulling on it.

The blonde frowned, "I don't like secrets."

Sora stopped abruptly, "_What?!_ You don't like secrets?"

"They're stupid."

"_You're_ stupid!"

"..."

"..."

The corner of Roxas's lips curled up, a brief low breathy laugh escaping him.

Sora looked confused for a second, before smiling and tugging more persistently on his hand, "Now, let's go!"

Roxas groaned, his eyes glancing to Riku for a second, "I don't have a choice do I?"

Sora smiled, "Nope!"

* * *

"Can somebody please explain to me _why_ I'm at a rehabilitation center?"

Sora hopped over to Roxas, his ecstatic smile never leaving his face, "Guess!"

Roxas deadpanned, "If I wanted to guess, Sora, I wouldn't have asked in the first place."

The brunette pouted, "You're no fun!"

Roxas glared, "_You _dragged _me_ out of _my_ home when I had no desire to leave. And now you're telling me _I'm_ no fun?"

"But it's for your own good!"

"Yes. So far, annoying me and dragging me out of my house is _so_ good for me."

Sora flinched, and Roxas watched as his eyes flickered behind him and a smile grew on his face. Slowly, the blonde turned his head to look but Sora, seeing this, surged forwards and grabbed Roxas by the shoulders and pulled him towards himself.

A brief sound of surprise escaped Roxas's throat_, _before he found his face pressed flat against Sora's chest. He briefly heard a low laugh escape Riku from behind. He sighed loudly, his shoulders slumping down in defeat, "Sora," He muttered, "I don't know if you've noticed, but this is awkward."

He didn't hear Sora reply, but he felt a hand leave his shoulder, then head a low muttering of the other boy's name that was present. His brows furrowed, and then the hand returned to his shoulder.

He heard Sora's loud laugh above him, "Sorry, Roxas." His hands released his shoulders, allowing Roxas to pull away. Sora's hand came up to mess with the back if his head sheepishly, "I didn't realize."

Roxas snorted, "Right." Fleetingly, he noticed Sora's eyes flicker behind him again, and he turned his head intent on seeing what the other was. Two hands quickly covered his eyes before he could get a good view,"Sora!" Roxas growled, "What the hell is this all about?"

Sora laughed, and using the pressure his hands were applying, he easily turned Roxas's body around. He stopped when the blonde's back was against his chest.

"Whatever you do," Roxas shivered as hot breath fanned his ear. It sounded like Sora's voice but - was it his imagination?- he could almost swear he heard Axel's breathy laugh. His laugh, it sounded just the way he remembered it. He missed Axel's voice too much, he needed it too much, "Don't open your eyes."

Roxas's heart stuttered, then stopped. _Axel's voice_... he heard it! It was so clear, so close...And yet, he didn't want to hear it at all. It brought forth so many emotions, so many feelings all at once. So many feelings he had buried, and were coming back to haunt him. He didn't know what to do with them. They were slowly crushing him. He could feel his legs shake and felt a solitary tear roll down the side of his cheek.

He raised his arms, his hands groping wildly. He needed to grab ahold of something..._anything_. A low sigh escaped him when his hands found purchase in a rough leather fabric in front of him. Somewhere, in the back of his mind he realized that Sora's hands had left his eyes, but it didn't matter, his eyes were already squeezed shut. Nothing really mattered to him anymore...not this person he was clinging childishly to, not the fact that he had fallen to his knees crying...just the _voice._ The voice mattered, all that mattered.

He wanted to hear it again, he _needed _to, "A-axel..."

He felt a soft hand cup his cheek and a thumb wipe away his tears. He swore his mind was screwing with him when he heard, "Don't cry, Roxy baby." It had to be his imagination.

His body shook. He was exhausted. This was too much. Axel was dead. Was this some kind of sick joke? To get a reaction out of him for so long? To hurt him even more than he already was? He didn't understand.

Strong hands gripped his shoulders and hauled him upright and pulled him into a hug. Immediately, he struggled. He didn't _want_ to be comforted...not by a stranger. He wanted Axel... he wanted _Axel_ to comfort him.

Roxas groaned unhappily when the person's grip on him didn't waver. And suddenly fingers were in his hair, tugging and playing. He felt the person bend over and whisper in his ear, "It's simple. I love you, Roxy. Got it memorized?"

Blue eyes snapped open wide in shock. Three things seemed to hit at once : It was _Axel's_ voice he was hearing, _Axel _he could smell, and, blue eyes looked up shyly, _Axel's_ face peering down at him.

Roxas felt his heart shatter all over again.

Shaking, his lips formed words flawlessly, "Never again," He managed, shaking his head, "I never want to close my eyes again!" His arms wrapped firmly around the redhead's waist.

Roxas smiled when he felt Axel's chest vibrate with his laughter. His grip tightened automatically. "That's a bit harsh, Rox. Don't 'cha think?"

"No." The blonde replied, "Definitely not."

A low giggle sounded low behind Roxas, who pulled away slightly to glance behind him. His eyes widened, followed by a blush blooming when his eyes caught Sora's, then Riku's, who were openly staring with identical smirks on their faces.

His eyes narrowed and his fist clenched. The blush on his face deepened, and his fist went flying into Axel's firm stomach.

"Oomph!" Axel grunted, doubling over, his arms wrapping around his mid-section in defence, "What was that for?"

There was still residue salt stains from his tears on his cheeks, with more ready to spill over, but Roxas managed to pull off looking angry, "What_ happened _to you?" He admonished angrily, "One minute we were driving, then talking..and I _told_ you to watch the road...and then the next thing I know, your sprawled all bloody over my lap...And then they took me away from you..And you said... you said _it_...before I was able to!"

Axel straightened and coughed, "Did you think I _died_ Roxy?"

Roxas frowned, "This isn't a joke, Axel! I thought you _died._ Do you even know...how hard that was?"

"Do you see me laughing, Roxy?" Axel muttered, and ran fingers through his hair, "When they got you into the ambulance, kicking and screaming, and me into another, I almost _was_ dead. But, I wasn't scared because I knew that you weren't hurt. I was happy knowing I made sure you were safe. So I had no regrets...If I died, I died."

Blue eyes widened in disbelief.

"Anyway," Axel continued, "I had broken my neck, and one of my arms. I had massive internal bleeding... and I was paralyzed from the waist down." The redhead paused, and stared at the blond, his voice softening,"They told me I'd likely never walk again."

Roxas fidgeted,"Axel, I-"

"Shh!" Axel shushed him, "I'm not finished yet. Anyway, I healed up pretty fast - the doctor's had fixed the bleeding right away - and the bones took time to heal. I was hospital bound," A small smile took over the redhead's face," I wasn't allowed to leave. And then, a couple of months later, I was discharged. And forced to use a wheelchair. Which pissed me off, so I ended up calling this place," Axel jerked his thumb behind him, "And getting myself in there...to_ re_-learn how to walk. It was embarrassing, I tell you. And now... after so many months of learning to walk again, I'm here," He paused, sighing as he pulled Roxas to him, "Just where I wanted to be."

Roxas glanced up at him,"And..why didn't you try to call me or _anything_?"

Axel smiled, "I figured you had seen enough of me broken up...you didn't need to see anymore."

"So you let me _think_ you were _dead_ for over a _year_?"

Green eyes widened, "No_, _it's not like tha-"

"Shut up!" Roxas growled, before reaching up and pulling Axel's face to his own, "Don't ever do anything that stupid again!" Blue eyes met green fiercely, "And..I fucking love you_, _Axel."

Axel's eyes closed blissfully when his lips met Roxas's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N : Huzzah! It's done! What did you guy think? Good enough to drop a review to? Erm, was it any good at all? I enjoyed it.

Originally, I really was going to have Axel die in this fic, but then I really couldn't do it. I love Axel too much! And poor Roxy would be heartbroken. And I love him just as much. Anyway, hope you enjoyed my first AkuRoku posting!


End file.
